


Difference in Scale

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference in Scale

It wasn't as if Waver didn't know that Rider and he had a difference in scale. Everything that Rider did reminded him of it. Clapping him on the back and nearly bruising him, picking him up and forcefully putting him into his chariot... Even standing there kept his massive size in the back of Waver's mind.

It didn't matter, he told himself. He envied Rider his size, but not as much as he envied his strength of character, which was what truly dwarfed him. It wouldn't matter so much after he was used to it.

He never really became used to it. Rider stayed in existence far longer than any Servant had a right to, and the difference in their sizes was always apparent. It shouldn't have been a problem, because as much as Rider reminded him of it, he never intentionally lorded it over him; in normal circumstances, it would have been forgotten.

The reason Waver couldn't forget was because he liked it. He'd been infatuated with his Servant since the moment of his summoning. Taken in by his muscular frame and intimidating height, even the ensuing aggravation of dealing with Rider's personality couldn't get rid of that attraction. For good or bad, though, Rider was oblivious to what feelings he caused in his Master. That had been true since the beginning, and there was no reason to suspect that anything would change.

That was why, when Rider snuck up behind him as he was fixing dinner - well, Rider didn't sneak. When Rider came up behind him and pulled him to his chest, Waver expected the regular shenanigans. Probably he was just being carried somewhere for the millionth time. Even if this was not the usual method, it was just Rider being himself.

Still, Waver couldn't help but notice that Rider had to dip his chin to rest it on the top of Waver's head. His hands felt huge against Waver's chest. The foot of height and who knows how much muscle the Servant had on him was easily recognizable with them so close.

...It was definitely a good thing that Rider had grabbed him from behind. If it had been from the front, Waver would have been even more embarrassed than he was now. That was saying something, considering the red flush on his cheeks.

He wasn't being carried, so Waver began to struggle. "Don't do such strange things out of nowhere, idiot!"

"It has to be out of nowhere - subtlety would take too long." Rider's voice was honest.

...What was happening here, exactly? What required Waver being pulled so close? Maybe... this was a hug coming from someone so much bigger than him? That would at least look like this.

"R-Rider. Why are you hugging me." Waver's voice quivered more than it should have. "Rider, dinner is going to burn, I have to finish before you can be weirdly affectionate or we won't have anything to eat tonight and it'll be your fault-"

Rider dropped him, letting him scramble not to fall over without his support. "Later."

"...Later," he agreed, wondering what he agreed to.


End file.
